YuGiOh! : Legacy of the Cards
by G San
Summary: The days of the king of games have been over for years. Old guard duelists retire, and have kids. Newer duelists rush in to take the places vacated by the old. Now, one duelist will change the face of dueling once more. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**G: Well, here goes nothing. I do not own any of the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters or monsters, although I do own my originals (of which you will see.) Also, please go easy on the spelling errors, my spell check is fried.**

**Luna City Central High**

Garrett was sweating bullets as he made his way to the classroom noted on his schedule. _Oh man, this is it. New school, new class... Focus Garrett! Just don't say anything stupid and you'll be fine... _His hand shook like it was in the middle of an earthquake as he grabbed the door handle and turned. As the door opened, Garrett was temporarily blinded by the morning light blaring through the windows. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed the entire class was staring at him as he stood shielding his eyes.

Garrett quickly snapped his arm back to his side, blushing readily as the teacher turned to him. "Yes? Can I help you?" "Erm, yes, my name is Garret hart... I'm a new student transfer..." Garrett got a better look at his teacher. She was an attractve woman, likely somewhere in her thirties, with shoulder length brown hair and a pair of half-moon spectacles. "Ah yes, we've been expecting you. I'm Mrs. Gardner. Class-" She turned to the class. "This is Garrett Hart, our new student. I expect you all to make him welcome here. Garrett, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Garrett swallowed hard and took a stand in front of the class, all staring at him with varying levels of interest. A few people caught his eye. First and foremost, sitting in the middle rows, was a kid with the most ridiculous haircut garret had ever seen. It was spike hugely and then went into smaller curls in the front. "My Name is Garrett Hart..." There was a girl in the back row that looked positively bored. She was... very well endowed... She caught Garrett's glance at her cleavage and gave him a look that could only translate into instant death. He quickly averted his gaze. "I'm here from Terra City..." A spectacled kid in the fifth row fidgeted with an odd and large pendant around his neck. "Do you have any hobbies?" Mrs. Gardener asked. Garrett thought for a moment. "Well, I play Duel Monsters..."

Suddenly, all eyes where focused on him, double time. The Blonde in the back row dropped her glare for a second and sized him up. So did the kid with the haircut... So did...well, everybody. Ms. Gardner nodded. "Thank You Garrett. You may have a seat next to Yoshino." She motioned over to the kid with the big hair. He grinned as Garrett sat down. "Hey, Garrett, right? I'm Yoshino Moto, nice to meecha!"

The name Moto rang in the back of Garrett's head as he shook Yoshino's hand, but it didn't connect right away. It wasn't until Mrs. Gardener had started the lesson that it fell into place. The hair- he had seen it on the intercontinental Champion, the "Legendary Duelist"... Yugi Moto! MOTO! And that meant... Garrett cast a glance over to the spiky haired youth sitting next to him... The son of a legend.

The Day dragged on, new classes, new faces. But the fact that he was in a Moto's class...that just blew him out of the water... As the last bell rang and Garrett stepped outside to relish the cool evening air, Garrett relaxed. Now all he had to do was walk back home... As he made for the exit, a voice suddenly called out behind him. "Hey you! Oi! Pervert!" Garrett stopped and mentally kicked himself in the balls. _Roving eyes get ripped out, you idiot..._ he thought to himself as he turned, and, sure enough, the blonde from first period was staring him down, her arms crossed and a rather severe expression on her face. She strode over until she was inches away from Garrett's face.

"Usually, I'd just follow a pervert like you and pulp you the moment that you went down a dark alley. But, seeing as how you duel..." She held a grin for a moment. "I think we can solve this in a more... civilized manner. Whadda ya say? Play the game, or I can just kick your ass here and now..."

_Some choice_. But garret grinned in spite of this. "Ok, You're on." He dropped his backpack and fished out the essential piece of dueling hardware: The duel disk.

"You're Funeral, buddy." She was grinning. Already, people where gathering around, some where even settling in. Garrett clipped on his duel disk and inserted his cards. _Well, here goes nothing..._ His opponent did the same.

"Standard Rules, eight thousand LP each good for you?"

"Fine."

His opponent fished in her jeans for a minute, then looked though the crowd. "Anyone got a quarter?"

Suddenly, an older boy that Garrett recognized form his math class pushed his way though the crowd. He had dusty blonde hair and a somewhat sleepy demeanor to him. "Damnit Mira, cant you not fight people for a whole week? What did this poor guy do, may I ask?"

The girl scowled. "He got a nice log stare at me. Damn pervert..." The blonde sighed. "I can't exactly blame him sis, I mean, you don't exactly hide them..." 'Mira's' temper flared. "Damnit Jake, who's side are you on?"

Even the older boy was cowed. "Yours, sis." he glanced over at Garrett. "You did agree to this, right?" Garret, who had been watching the exchange in almost awe, nodded mutely. "Alright buddy. Your funeral. My sis is no newbie, after all..." With that, he handed Mira a quarter and retreated into the crowd, next to Yoshino and began talking with him. The crowd was growing impatient. "Start already!" was the rallying cry, and almost everyone was shouting his or her agreement.

Mira flipped the coin. "Call it!" "Heads!" She glanced the coin as it fell. "Oh, too bad. Tails. I go first."

The crowd grew silent as the classic call echoed across the schoolyard. "LET'S DUEL!"

Mira drew her five cards as the crowd started up again. " For my first move, I'll summon Harpy Lady #1!" At her words, a beautiful winged woman appeared with a bird-like shriek. (ATK/ 1300, DEF/1400) "And my Harpy Lady's Special ability increases all winged beast's attack power by 300 points!" The Harpy lady blew Garrett a kiss as her attack stat grew from 1300 to 1600. "Then I'll lay these two cards face down, and end my turn."

_Quite the first move_. Garrett stalled for a moment. After all, it had been a while since he had dueled in earnest. Back in Terra Town, he was skilled enough to take down almost anyone, and the game wasn't really wasn't that big there, meanwhile here in Luna, almost everyone had duel disks strapped on their arms as they watched. He shook his thoughts from his mind and looked at his hand. Garrett grinned. "I summon Strike Ninja in attack mode!" As he set the card down, a powerfully muscled ninja appeared in a flash in front of him and drew his paired kunai knives. (ATK/ 1700, DEF/ 1200) "I then set this card face down, and then attack!"

The strike ninja rushed in with his kunai, almost faster than the eye could see. Suddenly, he was behind the harpy, who screeched in shock as it shattered to pieces from a dual kunai strike. Mira grimaced as she took a measly 100 points of damage, bringing her life points to 7900. "Your turn."

"Seems you've got stones, after all. But your little ninja isn't gonna be around much longer." She drew another card, smiled, and activated it. "Field card! Harpy's Hunting ground!" There was suddenly a rushing of wind, as the arena became windswept and empty seeming... perfect for an aerial strike. "Then I summon Cyber Harpy!" Another harpy appeared, much like the last, but encased in glistening cybernetic armor. (ATK/1800, DEF/ 1600) "But that's not all! The hunting ground gives my Harpy a 200 attack point boost! That makes her a 2000 attacker! Chew on that! Now, I activate Pot of Greed!" A large, evilly grinning green pot appeared and spat out two cards to Mira. She laughed a megalomaniacal laugh at her cards, and then turned a cruel grin on Garrett, who suddenly felt even more nervous than he had in first period.

"It was only a matter of time... now, meet your maker! I activate elegant egotist!" Shining beams of light struck all around the cyber harpy. Garret and his Ninja watched in shock as the harpy laughed right along with its controller as it split thrice. Then, as sudden as it had come, the light ceased... and Garrett was faced with a squad of four harpies. "Meet my Harpy Lady Sisters!" The three newcomers all grinned, winked and laughed their screeching laughs down at Garrett. (ATK/1950, Def/ 2200- with Hunting Ground, ATK/2150) "Now my harpy sisters, destroy his puny ninja!" The harpies screeched and shot downward. The Strike Ninja Valiantly tried to defend himself, but was ripped to shreds under their assault. A slight blast of aftershock reminded Garrett that he had just had his life points decreased to 7550.

"But that's not it! Cyber harpy, show this pervert what happens when he pisses off a lady!" Garrett barely saw the Cyber Harpy launch down from the heavens, but he felt the impact. Even though it was just feedback the slashing fury of the harpy sent him sprawling, much to the gasps of the crowd. He had forgotten how much feedback hurts... His life points where dropping, stopping at 5550... Mira laughed tauntingly. "Had enough?"

Garrett contemplated giving up... Then remembered that promise, that he had made so long ago... Dusting himself off, he stood. "Hardly. I'm just getting started."

------------------------

**Whoo, there we go, a shape of things to come. Tune in next time for the conclusion to the duel… What can Garrett do to turn the tides? Find out in the next exiting installment of Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of the Cards!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the original stuff from the TV series. I DO own a paperweight though.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy Of The Cards

**Chapter 2**

-------------------------

Jake Wheeler watched the two duelists in front of him. To the left was his sister, Mira, using an adaptation of their mother's revered harpy lady deck? She currently dominated the field, with Harpy's Hunting Ground as the field card giving a boost to her two monsters, Cyber Harpy (ATK/2000 DEF/1600) and the feared Harpy Lady Sisters (ATK/2150 DEF/2200). Mira was standing strong with a barely damaged 7900 Life Points.

Her opponent, on the other hand, was in dire straits. In only 2 turns, Mira had cut down his life points to a meager 5550, and had trashed his monsters altogether. He was reeling from the feedback on the Duel Disks- Jake himself had flinched when Mira's Cyber harpy had sunk it's claws into him. The guy had somehow offended Mira though, and Jake knew hell had no fury like his sister.

Mira kept laughing. "You don't stand a chance! There's not a monster in the game that you could pull out of your hat that could stop me!"

But her opponent, Garrett, seemed unfazed. "No monster card, maybe... Or maybe you don't know what's coming at you."

Someone tapped Jake's shoulder and he treed. It was Ban. "Yeah, what's up?" Ban was intently staring at the new kid... Garrett What's-his-name. "Your sister is overconfident, I think. And I can't quite place it, but there's something about that Garrett Character..."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. What do ya think, Yoshino?" Yoshino was quiet, staring contemplatively at the field. "I think your sister has the upper hand...But that Garrett Kid isn't out of it yet..."

"So, you gonna take your turn, or what?" Mira was getting annoyed. Her opponent was busy staring at his hand of cards. He glanced up. "Ok, just plotting how to take you down..." He nodded and turned to her, smiling. "Ok, let's get this going for real!"

Garrett drew his card. _Useful. It'll buy me a turn or three... _"I activate Swords of revealing light!" Mystical swords of light fell from the heavens, piercing the harpies and freezing them in place. "Then, I activate my face-down Ookazi!" A bright flare ignited around Mira and then exploded, and she shrieked as the feedback and heat of the explosions hit her, draining hit points down to 7100. And, to end my turn, I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 1100), in attack mode!" A samurai, clad in vibrant green armor, appeared, bowed, and drew his katana.

"Is that armored weakling supposed to scare me?" Mira drew, smirked and summoned another Harpy lady (ATK/1500 DEF/1400) "Done." she said, and one of the swords of revealing light winked out of existence.

"Anyone brave enough to wield a sword for his lord should be feared." And with that cryptic phrase, Garrett Drew another card. "I summon Hero of the East (ATK/1100 DEF/1000) in attack mode!" A mounted warrior clad in red and green armor with a horned helmet clattered onto the battlefield to stand next to Masaki. "Then, I Activate Banner of Courage!" A shining Banner was raised behind the Samurais, and both cheered with such fervor the crowd standing nearby did the same.

"Humph. Have you gone blind? My monsters still out power yours!" Mira drew, checked the field, and grinned. "I'm done. There's no way you can last much longer... your life is tied to these lovely swords of yours. They go out...so do you. My turn's over." And another sword disappeared.

Garrett drew. "I Activate Graceful Charity!" A golden angel appeared from the heavens and offered Garrett three cards... and even Mira was perturbed at the subtle little grin that crossed his face.

As Garrett discarded a pair of cards as per graceful charity's effect, Mira took stock. She still had her harpies, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it... yeah, what could he do except for lose?

"Now, the end is nigh. I summon another strike Ninja (Atk/1700 Def/1200)!" The familiar Black clad ninja appeared again, his red scarf trailing after him. "Then, I place two cards face down..." Two more cards appeared in the magic and trap zone. "And I activate one of them- the magic card, Frontline Armory!" A chest opened on one of the cards, and inside was a plethora of weapons. "This card allows me to take one equip magic card from my deck, and equip one of my monsters! I select Fusion katana: Murasame Blade!" The card in question appeared in the zone. "And I equip Masaki the Legendary Swordsman!" The green clad samurai dropped his katana back into the chest and received the new blade, which his hand immediately became one with. "This gives my samurai an attack boost of 800, raising his attack to 1900! Now! Masaki! Destroy her Harpy lady!"

The emerald Samurai charged forth, and expertly cleaved the surprised harpy in half. There was a backwash of energy, and Mira instinctively threw up her arms in a shield. Her life points dropped to 6500. "That's not right!" Someone called form the still-growing crowd of students. "Masaki's attack is only 1900! 1900 minus 1500 is 400, right?" Another voice argued. "Yeah, but Masaki was using the Banner of Courage, increasing his attack by 200!"

As his samurai returned to his side of the field, Garrett grinned and said simply; "It's all yours."

Mira scowled as she drew... a scowl that quickly became a smile. "Well, well. Looky here. It MUST be my lucky day." with that she activated ANOTHER elegant egotist. "How do you like that? Now you have TWO sets of sisters to deal with! And look at that-" Mira commented as she ended her turn. "Your pretty little swords are...gone."

Garrett stared at the second set of sisters now taunting is ground-bound monsters. "Not good... Need to turn this one around... before my boys end up harpy food..." He drew absentmindedly, still fixated by the winged forms overhead. When he looked down, he almost dropped the card. "Well I'll be damned. Took ya long enough." With that, Garrett looked across the field and laughed.

"What's so funny? Your little samurai are about to be ripped to pieces!" This guy was definitely...odd. Mira decided. Either that or a masochist.

"Heh... First I activate Darkness falls, by sacrificing one of the cards in my hand, I turn all of your monsters face down in defense position."

"Why? Afraid of watching your impending doom?"

"No, quite the opposite. And now- The Harbinger of your Defeat! I summon the... SASUKE SAMURAI!" Garrett Gestured dramatically and a hush fell over the crowd. He solemnly placed the card into his duel disk; there was a flash of blinding light and...

A foot tall figure with a large, imbalanced-looking spherical wooden ball for a head and big angry eyes stood triumphantly, staring down the enemy, his pen-sized katana drawn and his blue ponytail flapping in the virtual wind.

There was a long silence, and then, like a torrent, laughter roared in the dimming sunlight, as everyone but Garrett burst out in peals of laughter.

"Is that... GAHAHA...Supposed to sniff frighten me? And here I was expecting the blue eyes white dragon!"

Garrett ignored the laughter. "Then, I activate the spell card ninja mirror image, sacrificing my Hero of the East so that one of my monsters can attack three times for one turn... and I select the Sasuke Samurai (ATK/ 500 DEF/ 300). There was a flash of a smoke bomb, and suddenly three where three Sasuke Samurai, each defiantly ready, despite their stature.

"What are they going to do? Hit my Harpies with those pens they call swords? Just wait till my next turn, I'll flip those harpies right back up and rip your chibi samurai to pieces. This ought to be-"

"Sasuke Samurai- ATTACK!" The three little samurai rushed forward, blades drawn, each intent on a different target. Mira was choked with laughter... laughter that promptly died with the sounds of shrieking harpies. One by one the Sasukes collided with their targets, connecting in sequence. Then, the face down harpies...simply shattered to pieces. Mira stared in shock as her precious harpies piled up in her graveyard.

The Sasuke Samurai mirror images dissipated leaving the original to return to it's starting position as the crowd fell deathly silent. "How..." Mira was barely able to whisper. "Simple" Garrett said matter-of-factly. "The Sasuke Samurai can destroy any enemy in face down defense position, regardless of defense stat... But you where too busy laughing to notice that it was an effect monster. And now... The coup de Grace." The crowd all but erupted in cheers.

Garrett flipped over his last remaining face down card. "I activate the trap card... call of the haunted." The ground shook as a tombstone rumbled out of the ground, followed by its owner, the strike ninja destroyed earlier in the duel. "They say that victory only comes from courage, don't you agree?" The banner of courage glowed as the warriors on the field, the two strike ninjas and Masaki roared a battle cry, their attack points being raised. The crowd joined in as the Warriors rushed forward towards the now-unprotected Mira.

"SIS!" Jake shouted as the warriors brought their blades to bear. Mira shook from the waves of feedback, but retained her feet as hr life points dropped to a dangerous 600. The crowd was in an uproar. Some cheered for Mira, while others cheered for the newcomer. Even some faculty members had come outside to watch, and they where cheering and jeering just al loud as the students. "Sis! Hang in there! You can still beat him!" Jake shouted over the cheers all around him. Mira seemed to hear, because she stood up straight once more, although the cockiness and bluster she had shown before was gone. _This is gonna get serious... it's too early to let my guard down_.. Garrett thought to himself as he stared into the silent rage in Mira's eyes.

"Your turn."

Mira drew, and the glimmer in her eyes was ever apparent. "I set this monster..." A face down monster card appeared in front of her. "And then I lay this card in my magic and trap zone. She smiled sweetly. "Your turn."

_Uh oh, not good_. Garrett thought. The face down card was probably another harpy derivative, no match for his monsters. But the new magic/trap scared him. There where a lot of things that that card could be... but he needed to end the duel FAST, before his opponent could set up her next attack even better than the last._ I'd better play it safe_. "I set this monster in face down defense mode!" A face down card shimmered into existence. "Then, I attack with the Sasuke Samurai, automatically destroying your face down card-"

Mai grinned and waggled a finger at him. "Tsk tsk tsk. You seem to have forgotten my face down card- I activate Mirror Force!" A shining sphere bubbled up around her face down card.

"Oh shit... I knew it!"

"I see you know what it does..."

The Sasuke samurai collided with the bubble and was destroyed, and his energies shot back at Garrett's face-up monsters. Masaki and the Strike Ninjas raised their guards, but in seconds where incinerated by the energies, leaving nothing but ash. "Ok, your turn..." Garret sighed.

Mira drew, and grinned. "Now, I Flip Summon my Harpy's brother (ATK/1800 DEF/100), who gains the 200 attack point boost of Harpy's Hunting Ground." A winged being in a crimson mask dropped from the sky, and stopped inches from the ground, giving of a battle cry not unlike that of a hawk. "Now, harpy's Brother, attack his face down monster!"

The winged fury rushed forward and collided with the face down card, a Hannibal Necromancer (ATK/1400 DEF/1800), and the bluish fiend Necromancer shattered from the impact. Garrett groaned as his monster shattered. With that attack boost, The Harpy's Brother was going to be a real pain in the ass to take out... "And, to end my turn... I set this card face down."

Garrett looked at the field. _This one's gonna get worse unless I do something_. He looked at his three card hand. _Two basic monsters-not bad if I'm on the offensive, but useless here... And then THAT...but it's useless without the ritual_... _Well, nothing to do but draw, let's hope it's something that can do me some good._

And draw he did. _Ok, time to put her monsters on permanent hold... _"I set this card in my magic and trap zone... and end my turn."

Mira was naturally suspicious. No monsters? That has to be some nasty trap he's laid... Well, it's no matter, 'cause I'm ending this VERY soon... "What, tired of living already?" Mira decided to put her bravado back on. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Mira Grinned as she drew, more at Garrett than the card. "You may not be half bad, kid. But this ends here."

Out in the crowd, the cheering had died down as some drifted off and others only became more interested as it came down to the wire. "Your sister, as usual, is playing at full bluster..." ban noted to Jake as he adjusted his glasses. Jake glanced over at his shorter friend. "Yeah. But this next move will be more than bluster, I wager." Yoshino brushed some of the curls from his huge haircut from his face and looked over the field. "If half of dad's stories about the way your mom duels are right, and assuming that Mira plays the same way, I think I know what's coming up next."

"Now, let's get rid of your troublesome traps, eh?" Mira grinned. "WHAT?" Garrett was quite taken aback. _How... Oh no..._

"I Activate... Harpy's Feather Duster!" One of Mira's original face down cards flipped up, and a graceful wing shot forth, straight at Garrett. But he knew it wasn't aimed at him. He groaned as every one of his Magic and Trap cards disintegrated, including his banner of courage... Now, there was absolutely nothing shielding him.

"But I'm not done yet! I also summon Harpy Girl (ATK/1200 DEF/1300)!" A younger looking harpy flew onto the field. "Her ability is, when summoned, I can call forth a Harpy Lady!" And another Harpy appeared on the field.

The harpy's brother cracked his knuckles and waited for the attack signal. "Payback time. All my Harpies! Attack!"

The winged monsters all rushed forward, and Garrett knew he was in for some deep, deep shite as their attack powers increased form the field card. He closed his eyes.

_Oh boy... This is going to hurt..._

The entire crowd Ohhed and Ouched as Garrett was thrown five feet back by the impact, his precious life points draining to 650...

_Do or die time Garrett..._ He picked himself up as the crowd was cheering Mira full on. He drew. One more turn to live... he set a card in the magic and trap card zone, put one monster in defense mode, and ended his turn, dusting off his jeans.

"This is it." Mira said. Inside, she was gloating. This guy had put up a hell of a fight; her side was still aching from where the legendary swordsman had hit her. _But it's over now. Good game...Garrett._ "I activate Electro whip and equip my harpy lady, increasing her attack by 400! Then I activate Cyber Shield On Harpy Girl, increasing her attack and defense by 800!" A whip, crackling with electricity, materialized in one of the Harpy Lady's Talons. The Harpy Girl was encased in what looked like a cybernetic swimsuit, glistening in the ever-dimming sun.

The crowd quieted as Mira shouted; "It's time to finish this! Harpy's Brother! Attack His face down monster! The winged monster launched forward, taloned fist at the ready. But it never connected.

"I activate Negate Attack!" A invisible wall sprang up, rippling quite heavily when the Harpy's Brother hit it. 'Now, none of your monster's attacks will go through!"

Mira was unperturbed. "Go you, you have one last turn to live."

The crowd was getting anxious. Most had been standing for over an hour, and the sun was beginning to set. Jake glanced at the horizon. He didn't have to worry too much. Both his parents wouldn't give a damn if their kids where out late. After all, just look at how THEY acted when they where that age... Yoshino glanced over at someone leaving the school building. Ms. Gardner took a glance at the crowd and singled out her son. "Just like his father..." Tea mumbled as she walked over. Yoshino saw her coming. "Hey Mom." "Hello, sweetie. So who is it this time? I see harpies, so it must b Mai's daughter, but..." "The other's the new kid. Garrett." "First day and he's already pissed Mira off, huh? Her fuse is getting shorter every day." "Tell me about it. She almost murdered dad when he took the last pancake this morning. Although, since mom cooked them..." said Jake from the side. "Oh, hello Jake. I didn't see you standing there." "Hello to you too, Auntie Tea." The conversation stopped as Garrett Drew his last card to live... and laughed.

"It's been fun, Mira."

"Giving up?"

"Not Quite... I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (ATK/1400 DEF/1000)!" A stone figure appeared, vaguely humanoid in shape, but wrapped in hundreds and hundreds of arms. "His special effect allows me to draw one ritual monster or magic card from my deck! And I pick... the ritual magic card...Bushido Code!" He drew the card in question from his deck, and then shuffled it. "And now I sacrifice my Manju and my face down Beautiful head huntress to summon... RONIN OF THE FIVE WINDS!"

The monsters on Garrett's Field exploded in bursts of flame... and in their place stood a sole figure. Dressed in dark blue robes and wielding a ridiculously long Katana, the Ronin turned towards Mira and grinned. "Meet The Ronin of the Five Winds (ATK/2800 DEF/2200), my favorite monster. The Ronin bowed rather dramatically. Mira was still grinning. "Whatever. Come on the, let's see this Ronin of yours in action. Even if he attacks, my trap will end this game for sure.

"Happy to." The crowd watched anxiously. This move would end the game.

"Ronin! Attack Harpy's Brother!" The robed samurai launched himself into the air, and brought his katana down.

"Not so fast!" Mira shouted. "I activate my final face down card- Magical Cylinder!"

The crowd gasped. "This is it." Ban said, propping his glasses back up and appearing out of almost nowhere. "Ban! Where'd you come from?" Jake was taken aback. "Me? I went over to McCragwall's to get some food. I was simply famished. French fry?" jake took the fry and looked at the field of play. "Whatever-as you where saying?" "This is it- magical Cylinder will absorb the attack and shoot it right back at Garrett' Life Points- ending the duel. See- there it goes."

The huge cylinders appeared and one oriented itself to absorb the attack. The crowd was in a frenzy. "That was the best duel I've seen in a while!" "Pay up, I told ya Mira would win."

Mira folded her hand and looked straight at her opponent. "This is it, Garrett. You put up a good game but... Huh? Why are you still smiling?"

"Look back up." is all Garrett said. The crowd fell silent as the Ronin reached the cylinder. He brought his sword down- and cleaved it neatly in half. "Wha-?" Is all Mira could manage before there was a thud as the Ronin landed. "How…" Is all that Mira could manage. Garret was grinning confidently. "The Ronin of the Five Wind's effect allows him to ignore all trap cards that target him specifically. So, your cylinder, though well played…" Mira sighed, but grinned in spite of herself. "Was useless…" Suddenly, there was a burst of activity in the crowd. "Hey Look!" someone shouted. "He Missed the Harpy's Brother!"

Indeed, the winged figure was still in the air. The Brother shot both fists up in a sign of victory... Then fell neatly in half, disintegrating before he touched the ground. Mira shook her head, stunned, as the 800 Life Point Damage from battle hit her. Her Duel disk registered Life points at zero... and the two disks clicked off, the Ronin grinning broadly at his audience before he winked out of existence. There was silence... and then the School Yard erupted in cheers.

-----------------------

**_G San_**: And so ends the first duel. You guys like it? If so, give me your thoughts! Review, and tune in next time for more Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of the Cards!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any rights regarding to Yu-Gi-Oh, the original series, or the characters within. Now I'll stop talking like a lawyer.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of the Cards

A Fan fiction by _G SAN_

**Luna City Central High**

The applause and cheering lasted for several minutes. Bets where paid off, and Garrett was swarmed with congratulations. Eventually however, the crowd ebbed away, leaving only a few behind in the setting sun of the schoolyard. Mira unclipped her duel disk from her arm and secured her deck in her pocket as Garrett Walked over. He grinned. "That was one hell of a duel. I haven't fought anyone as good as you in a long time." Mira grinned inwardly, but the crush of defeat weighed on her. "Yeah, well, I'm hardly the best around here, and most of these guys won't be as nice as I am."

The image of the Cyber Harpy smashing into him at mach speeds flashed through Garrett's mind, and he flinched. Mira stood up straight and shouldered her bag. She grinned oh so sweetly. "And next time, I won't lose." Garrett almost cringed in the malice in her voice, but Mira lightened up and winked at him. "Relax! Learn to take a joke, or the stress will kill ya…" Jake finished up talking to a pair of girls near the school gate and rushed over to Garrett and Mira. "Hey sis, you ok?" Mira glanced at him. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Jake sighed inwardly. _Even if sis had every bone in her body broken, she'd forge on with all the bluster she could..._ "Whatevea. That was some dueling… Uh…" "Garrett. Garrett Hart." Garrett finished for him. "Cool. Da name's Jake Wheeler. I'm this crazy chick's brother. Nice ta meetcha." "Same here. Say, you got the time?" Jake pulled back the sleeve of his usual leather jacket. "Uh, about 5:45." Garrett froze. "Uh, I gotta run…" _Oh Geez, sis'll murder me if I'm out too late…_ "S'cool. Seeyas later then."

"Bye Mira. Jake." Mira grinned as Garrett sped off with all the speed he could. "I'd say he's gonna be late." Jake watched Garrett until he rounded the corner and was ought of sight in the still falling sun. "That's the run of someone who has a strict sister at home…" Mira laughed. "How can you tell?" "Remember your fourteenth birthday?" Mira fake scowled. "YES. You where TWO HOURS late, and you came home all bloody and…" Jake laughed. "It wasn't THAT bad. Come on, Mom's making a roast tonight." Jake started off, and Mira followed, flinching with every step. _I guess I got careless…. Damn but feedback hurts, and this wasn't anywhere near the professional levels_. Mira grinned a secret grin. _Still, even though I lost to him_…. She sped up to catch up with her brother's long strides, casting strange shadows in the setting sun.

Elsewhere, the duel was still fresh on most people's lips. Ban and Yoshino talked and laughed about it as they made their way to their respective homes, Tea not far behind, although she was more concerned with tomorrow's assignment than the duel. But she looked up and caught her son in just the right light… _He looks so much like his father…_ She cast a plaintive glance up at the sun. _Yugi… Come back home soon… Don't miss your son's childhood…Or what's left of it_….

Garrett was moving at speeds exceeding mach seven as he dashed up the stairs of the apartment building. He almost broke the key off in the lock in is hurry, glancing over his shoulder repeatedly. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap……. Just gotta get into the apartment before sis gets back from work…. Damn! Wrong key! He fumbled quickly with his key ring. Here we go… almost there… YES!_ He threw open the door and rushed in, slamming headfirst into his sister. She recoiled only slightly, but Garrett hit the floor harder than a ton of bricks. "And where have YOU been?" "Hey Sis…" His sister scowled, but helped him up off the floor. "Are you hurt?" "No more than usual…." His sister's face softened. "I was worried, you know. After all, we just moved here to the city, and I didn't know what to think when you where gone for hours after school ended…" "Sis…" His sister grinned. "Come on now, don't go all teary eyed on me now. I was almost finished cooking dinner when I heard you run up here, not that the rest of the apartment didn't. Come on, let's eat."

**Meanwhile, back at the Wheeler residence…**

It was the usual chaos in the dining room. Jake had polished off a fourth of the roast, and his old man wasn't far behind. Jake slurped thirstily at his water and cast a wary glance at the remaining slices of the roast while his father, Joey, ripped another dinner roll asunder, watching the remaining roast with the same intensity as his son. Sitting detached from father and son was the other half of the family, by now well accustomed to the war that was dinner. Mai sipped at her water as Mira stared at her plate, obviously not all there as she pushed her last piece of roast back and forth across her plate. Mai set her water down, sighed and focused o her daughter. "Something on your mind honey?" Mira looked up distractedly. "Yeah, but it's nothing really."

"Give dat back!" Joey suddenly shouted as his son snagged one of his dinner rolls. "Yer getting slow, old man." Jake said with a slight laugh. Joe's temper flared. "I'm not that old! Now, gimme that…back!" He lunged across the table, but Jake dodged, holding the dinner roll away from his father tauntingly. Mai looked across at them disdainfully. "Joey, I told you, keep your shirt off the table!" Mira sighed, but not at the continuing battle of the dinner roll. Mai gave up and turned back to her daughter. "Ok, now seriously, what's on your mind? I haven't heard you sigh like that since finals last year." "I lost a duel today…" Joey's head snapped around. "You WHAT?" Jake took the momentary distraction to wriggle free of his father's death grip on the diner roll, and stuffed the whole thing down his mouth. "You SNEAK!" and then Joey was back in the fray, grappling for the last precious pieces of roast.

Mai was taken aback. "That's not like you. You haven't lost since you started." "That's nah all." Jake interrupted around a mouthful of precious roast, of which his father had the other end securely in his jaws. "She losht…Grrr! To shome new guy. Hey! No punching!" Mai looked at her daughter, who was blushing readily. "Really? He must be good to beat you…." There was a crash as Jake and Joey hit the ground, both fiercely determined to eat the last slice of roast, sitting like the Holy Grail on the fine silver platter in the middle of the table. Jake had made a grab for it, but Joey had tackled him.

Mai ignored them and stared with greater scrutiny. "A guy huh?" Mira blushed greatly. "Yeah…." Mai grinned, more to herself than anyone. "Really? So, is he….cute?" Mira was redder than a ripe tomato. "Um, he's… He's nothing special…" Mai laughed. "Really? Your face says otherwise…." CRASH! Jake had his dad in a suplex hold. "Come on old man, submit… You… Can't…. WIN!" Joey was fighting back. "NEVAH… THE LAST SLICE OF ROAST…. WILL BE MINE!" Agitation flashed in Mai's eyes. "For Pete's sake…" Mai reached across the table with her fork, picked up the last slice of roast, and neatly ate it. "MOM!" "MAI!" "That should teach you two. Now go and clean up the mess you've caused." Jake and Joey glowered, but Mai gave them a signature 'I'm-not-only-his-mom-but-also-your-spouse-and-if-you-value-your life-you'll-do-this-RIGHT-NOW' looks, and they scurried away. Mai relaxed as the boys cleared the table, mumbling about great roast lost, and looked back at her daughter. "So, tell me about this boy…"

**The Hart Apartment**

"So, you managed to pull of a win, huh?" Garrett sat back from his stir fry. "Yeah, but it was way too close. Good stir fry, Jenny." Jenny grinned. "You like? It's Uncle Mako's Recipe. He swears by it." Garrett laughed as he thought about his seafaring uncle. He had been a compatriot of His father's, not an uncle by blood, but a great man nonetheless. "Speaking of Uncle Mako, he's going out on another long trip at sea, and he was wondering if Ebi could stay with us. I said yes, sorry not to give you much warning." Garrett laughed again. "It's been years since I've seen Ebi! Of course I have no problem with it!" Jenny downed the rest of her Chai Tea and sat back. "I'm glad you feel that way, because she may very well be moving out here…"

Garret looked at his sister quizzically. "Really? That's a switch. This is a big city. I mean, I'm having culture shock and Terra City wasn't THAT much smaller, I can't imagine Ebi, who's lived on the deck of a ship pretty much since she was born not being thrown out of place…" Jenny sighed. "Yeah…I know what you're talking about…" Garrett sensed there was something she wasn't telling him, and he could tell that she wasn't about to tell him, either. So he switched topics.

"How was work today?" Jenny rolled her neck. "Not that bad, not too much different from working at the Kaibacorp in Terra. Except for this is the big thing- the headquarters…" She leaned forward and pulled a small package from her pocket. "These came with the station here, and seeing as how I'm sure not the one to use them…" She set the package on the table. It had the Kaibacorp insignia on the cover. Garrett could guess from the shape that they where duel monsters cards. He picked them up and opened the seal. He flipped through the new cards, and his eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Wow sis, these are some really good cards! And they just gave these to you?" Jenny sat back. "Pretty much. Ever since Kaibacorp took over Duel Monsters production from Industrial Illusions, the cards have become a symbol of Kaibacorp in of themselves… And, here. I know it's a few months late, but, happy birthday little brother." She handed him one last package, this one obviously just a single card sleeve, wrapped in brightly colored paper. Garrett set aside the Judge Man (ATK/2200 DEF/1500) he was looking at, and accepted the small card in wonder. "Thanks si-" he began as he unwrapped the card… But as he saw what it was, he cut short in mid sentence. "This…This Can't be…." Jenny grinned. "It is. Dad's best card. He gave it to me before he…disappeared…" She looked away painfully for a second, but turned back, a new light in her eyes. "He told me to give it to you when you turned sixteen, but in the chaos of the move I…. Garrett? Can you hear me?" Garrett was still staring at the card, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "When I was little… When dad taught me how to play… He told me… That this card… This card… Would be mine someday… And now… Holding it in my hand… It brings back so many memories…" Jenny stood, walked around the table, and hugged her little brother. "He WILL come back some day, Garrett… I promise…"

**Luna City Central High, One Week Later….**

The schoolyard was abuzz as the two duelists faced off. Garrett sat back and sipped his soda as one took his turn. The guy, dressed heavily in blacks, drew his card and grinned. "I've got you now, fool! I summon The Mystic Clown (ATK/1500 DEF/1000)!" A mad-looking clown covered I an odd tunic with eyes all over it appeared in a flash of shadows, and laughed manically as it flexed. The guy in black laughed right along with it. "Mua ha ha ha! Your feeble little Skull Servant (ATK/300 DEF/200) doesn't stand a chance!"

Meanwhile, his opponent, Ban, was busy downing a sandwich. "Mmph?" He said around a mouthful of sandwich. He washed it down with a soda. "I'm sorry, what?" His opponent ran a hand through his dyed black hair. "I said you're doomed! You may have had the upper hand for a while; you may have gotten my life points down to 1800, but now, _now_ my fortunes are looking up!" Ban adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I'm sure they are, D'Arque. Just like the last fifteen times I the past month they where looking up. I say, can we finish this? I have better things I could be doing…" D'Arque bristled at this. "Is that you surrendering, Ryou?" Ban ran a finger through his platinum blonde hair in agitation. "Look, D'Arque. In the two years that I have had the dubious pleasure of knowing you, you seem to have gotten it in your head that you can defeat me by sheer persistence alone. In the 350 games we have played, I have won a total of 350 times…." D'Arque seemed a little confused at the big words. "How's this now?" Ban sighed, glanced at his amulet, and looked at his opponent. "Just make your move…" D'Arque seemed to swell. "That I will! Mystic Clown- Psycho Charge attack!" The mystic clown made some odd hand signals, and a blast of dark energy formed at its fingertips. It made ready to launch this blast at the unprotected skull servant.

"Die, Ban Ryou! DIE!" D'Arque shouted. "Not likely." Ban countered. "I activate my trap card- destruction ring." Suddenly, a ring with a bomb in it appeared on the mystic clown's finger. The clown froze for a second, and then tried frantically to pull the ring off. However, just when it came loose, the ring detonated, its explosion immolating the clown, and hitting both of the duelists. It made a two thousand damage dent in Ban's previously untouched life points, but it took D'Arque out of the game.

"DAMN YOU, BAN RYOU!" He bellowed as the blonde duelist walked off, shaking his head sadly.

Garrett walked with Jake and Yoshino to catch up with Ban. "Man, that D'Arque guy is a loser…" Jake said, looking over his shoulder. Ban sighed. "Persistent though…" Garrett looked at the defeated duelist, who was raging aloud in the now-deserted schoolyard "How'd he get so obsessed with beating you anyways, Ban?" Ban shrugged." "I can't really recall. Something about getting the last club sandwich…." Yoshino stretched, his massive hair almost bowling Garrett over. "But with his defeat comes spring break! So you guys, what do you have planned?"

Ban glanced at a couple of girls form school passing on the other side of the street. "As for me, mother said she needed help categorizing the latest batch of artifacts dad sent back from Egypt." Jake made a face. "Come on, Ban! It's spring break! LIVE A LITTLE, you bookworm! We're planning to head to the beach on Wednesday. We've got some family coming into town on Friday, though." "Who is it?" Yoshino enquired. "Our mutual uncle, who's here on business, and my cute little cousin Symphony." Jake replied. "Uncle Tristan? Wow, but it's been a while…" "Seriously." ban added.

Garrett was lost. "This somebody I should know?" Yoshino glanced back at him. "Nah, you probably wouldn't…" "You could say that he's a family friend…Of all of our families…" Jake said, trying to find some way for it not to sound awkward. He failed. "I think I get it though. You mentioned that all of your folks where friends for years, right?" "Indeed." ban said. "In fact, my Father and Mr. Moto work together, as it would happen." Something suddenly came back to Jake. "Oh, dat's right! You all, and Garrett, too, you're all invited to my place next Saturday! Dad's throwin' a barbeque!" "I'll be there." Yoshino said. "Count me in, too." Said Ban. "Cool, but can I bring my sis, and someone else?" "Sure, but who's the "someone else"?" "My…well, cousin. Ebi." "Is she hot?" Jake asked, but laughed. "Just kidding, man. Sure, the more the merrier!" Garret took his corner off and called over his shoulder. "We'll be there! Later, you all!"

--------------------------------

**G**: That's the end of this chapter. What is Ebi Like? What is the mysterious card that Garrett received? And when will I come up with another plot hook? The answers to these questions and more, as well as the next epic tournament, is all coming up next, in Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of the Cards!


End file.
